Zayaz Drabbles
by Zayaz
Summary: Only T and below drabbles here. Header at each drabble so you can see the info about each one. Will likely include a lot of the canon chars. Trying to keep them under 1k words ideally 500 - I'm not good at writing short fic, so it's practice.
1. Waiting With Scarf Boy

**Characters**: Byakuya / Zaraki

**Rating**: K

**A/N**: This is off of the Shinigami Cup of Episode 142. It is when Zaraki and Byakuya bring back the real world help force and Renji asks if the Captains were just waiting somewhere in order to make a perfect entrance. Byakuya says that they were (to everyone's shock) and Rukia assumes that it was a huge sacrifice to her brother, but Byakuya disagrees saying that it was enjoyable passing time with Zaraki.

* * *

**Waiting With Scarf-Boy**

"I want all your tens." Cold grey eyes pierced the 11th Division Captain.

"Go fish, scarf-boy." Zaraki laughed and looked at the two cards he had left compared to Byakuya's seven. "Hand over all yer nines."

Icy cold reiatsu filled the air. Byakuya delicately picked out a card from his hand and handed it to the laughing captain, giving a snort.

The eye rolled down to look at Byakuya speculatively. "Hm, what else could you have in all those cards yer holdin', hm? I want all yer eights."

Frowning slightly, the stolid 6th Division Captain handed over two cards, doing his best not to throw them in the other man's face. Long white fingers reached out to pluck another card from the deck when the scarred Captain glared down at noble.

"Hey, yer not supposed to go until I'm finished! Git your hand offa that deck. I still can take yer cards."

The head of the Kuchiki clan stared at the man for a second before giving a gracious nod of his head.

"I want yer jacks."

Byakuya plucked out two cards and handed them to Zaraki without a word.

"K, I want yer uh, did I already say eights?"

"Yes, you already have my eights."

"K, I want yer queens then."

Byakuya handed him his last two cards and Zaraki crowed triumphantly and then abruptly stopped when he saw the look on scarf-boy's face.

"Hah, I knew you'd have queens. It jus' figures. Whatcha lookin' like that fer?"

Byakuya gave a smirk. "The point of the game is to get rid of all your cards, Zaraki." He relished the look on Kenpachi's face as the man came a slow but steady realization that he'd been had.

Reiatsu started to rise threateningly when suddenly the other side of the senkaimon started to open and Byakuya quickly closed his eyes to hide his glee and Zaraki folded his arms and tried to wrestle his reiatsu under control.

A few seconds before the doors were fully opened Zaraki heard the noble say with his normal flat tone, "I expect you to honour the terms of our agreement, Zaraki. All pink means your tabi and eyepatch as well."


	2. The First Time

**Characters**: ByakuyaxHisana

**Rating**: T (just for safety since it talks about touching and death)

**Spoilers**: Hisana story, so end of Soul Society Arc.

**A/N**: Inspired by RedVeinRoses. Sorta not what I had intended, was just playing and wondered if I could write a fic where the ends of the phrases/sentences were mirrored. I may be doing Hisana's side of this sometime.

* * *

**The First Time**

The first time he saw her he never knew the colour of her eyes. She was staring at the floor.

The first time he met her he couldn't see the colour of her eyes, the room was dark and the shutters were closed.

The first time he touched her she never made a sound.

The first time he said that he loved her, she was silent.

The first time he said her new name, _Kuchiki Hisana_ she had bowed and replied with _Byakuya-sama_.

The first time he sat by her sick bed she was silent.

The first time he saw the blood trickling out of her mouth she never made a sound.

The first time he accepted that she was dying he couldn't see her violet eyes, it was dark and the shutters were closed.

The first time he cried he couldn't see the colour of her eyes, they were closed forever.


	3. 5 Things

**Characters**: All Captains

**Rating**: T (language)

**Spoilers**: Quite a lot in vague references probably through the turn back the pendulum in manga as well as age assumptions (based on canon.) Names of zanpakutous and references of their abilities are present here as well as vague references to a few shinigami cups probably through episode 130ish? I think.

**A/N**: I'm not saying these are the only things that go through the heads of the great and mighty leaders of Seireitei, just a few thoughts that flit through their minds as they stroll around and stare at the common masses. I did put back in the 3/5/9 so it fills it out all 13.

* * *

**5 things that go on in Captains' heads as they are walking around Soul Society**

**Yamamoto**

1) I really don't have time for this.  
2) I hope you don't speak, because I really don't have time for this.  
3) Do you have any idea who you're talking to - you whelp?  
4) I remember thirteen hundred years ago people weren't like this.  
5) Let's see how fast this one crumples when I raise the reiatsu of my little finger.

**Soifon**

1) You are an insignificant bug, unlike Yourichi who is like the sun and the stars.  
2) I should cut you to see how well you bleed, but Yourichi could cut you better.  
3) If you even look at me the wrong way I'll slice out your entrails and hang them around your neck that is not as slender or lovely as Yourichi's.  
4) Please, just make a comment about this uniform that Yourichi designed and I'll end your entire bloodline and take your ears as souvenirs for Yourichi.  
5) You better not be a dog person.

**Ichimaru**

1) Why doesn't anyone ever look me in the eye except when I stab them?  
2) See this smile? It means I don't like you.  
3) The more polite I am, the more I really want to kill you, sir.  
4) If you think I'm a tool, just look at Hinamori.  
5) Shinsou, look, a friend! Oops, sorry, sir.

**Unohana**

1) Anyone injured here?  
2) If you interrupt my healing I will make sure you will never need to be healed again.  
3) Speak softly and carry more reiatsu than Yamamoto.  
4) Don't struggle or you'll be treated last. Period.  
5) You realize Minazuki is my shikai, right? Just my shikai.

**Aizen**

1) You are all idiots.  
2) You are all fools.  
3) You are all gullible.  
4) I'm smiling because you have no idea what's going on.  
5) You realize Kyouka Suigetsu is my shikai, right? Just my shikai.

**Kuchiki**

1) Who are you and why are you looking at me? Stay away from the scarf.  
2) I wonder if people know how long it takes to put these kenseikan into my hair.  
3) For the last time, I don't smell like sakura.  
4) If my eyes are closed, it means you just bored me to sleep with your drivel.  
5) One more ignorant comment about Senbonzakura and I'll… _chire_.

**Komamura**

1) I wish I could go into the real world sometime.  
2) PETA had nothing to do with me being promoted to Captain.  
3) Fur and the uniform is static cling at its worst.  
4) Think one nasty thought about Commander-General Yamamoto and I will make sure that your existence here is terminated.  
5) At I look like an animal who tries to act honourable instead of you who think you're honourable and acts like an animal.

**Kyouraku**

1) Where's Ukitake?  
2) Where's Nanao-chan?  
3) Where's the sake?  
4) Why aren't we all sitting down drinking sake?  
5) Why don't people just relax and have some sake with me and Nanao-chan and Ukitake?

**Tousen**

1) Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm deaf.  
2) I know exactly where you are and what you're doing with every muscle of your body. Sometimes I wish I didn't.  
3) No, I didn't get special consideration for disabled people when I applied to be a Captain.  
4) The path with the least bloodshed still has bloodshed.  
5) You think crickets are cute, hm?

**Hitsugaya**

1) I'm a Captain.  
2) Seriously, I'm the Captain of the Tenth Division - see the haori?  
3) Okay, it's not funny anymore. I'm a Captain and should be respected as one since I can cut you down as fast as any of them.  
4) Dammit, I'm a CAPTAIN, what's so DAMN HARD about understanding that – I AM GOING TO FREEZE YOUR WORLD AND FORCE THE TRUTH OF IT INTO YOUR PITIFUL MINDS.  
5) The chocolate Ukitake gave me is melting in my haori…

**Zaraki**

1) No one to fight here.  
2) No one to fight here either.  
3) Well shit, where the hell are we? I haven't even seen anyone in a couple of days.  
4) I'm really bored, maybe Kyouraku has some sake, which way was it to the 8th?  
5) Does Yachiru need to be changed?

**Kurotshuchi**

1) Which ones of these insignificant beings will be my next test subject?  
2) I don't look any stranger than any of the other captains, stop staring or I'll surgically remove your eyelids and staple them to your chest.  
3) Did I turn the burner off under that serum?  
4) I must make Nemu less brittle. Literally and figuratively.  
5) What doesn't interest me – is you.

**Ukitake**

1) I feel sick.  
2) I wish I could go to the restroom without my two 3rd seats watching me. I really, really do.  
3) No, I'm not in a relationship with Kyouraku - that was a joke that started six hundred years ago that went too far.  
4) Am I the only person who actually gives a damn?  
5) The chocolate I was going to give Toushirou is melting in my haori.


End file.
